Don't Rest in Peace, Make Peace
by sandy112233156
Summary: What happens when all the dead people are on the other side of the island, but no one can see them and they can't see live people either. Come along with them on their afterlife adventures. My first fanfic!
1. The Beggining

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**2 days after the crash**

A man was falling. Falling from a great height. But he wasn't falling off of anything. He just appeared in the sky, out of thin air. His hair was flying in all directions. This man's name was Seth Norris.

With a big _splash_, he fell into a shallow part of the ocean. He lifted his head up.

_That was odd,_ he thought, _that didn't even hurt._ He lifted himself from his back and turned his head right and saw endless ocean. But when he turned his left, there was over 200 faces looking directly at him. Some people looked shocked. Some scared. Some were even crying.

Seth stood up and took a few steps towards them. "Uh, I don't know what's going on here… Who are you?"

"My name is Adam Johnson," one of them spoke up. "And we are the survivors of the plane crash of Flight 815."

"Flight 815?" Seth repeated.

"Yes," Adam answered.

"I was the pilot of that plane."

"Then you're not a very good pilot, then are you?" a woman said.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked. His brain was drowning in questions.

"Maybe we should have a little talk and try to figure out what's going on," Adam said.

So Seth, Adam, and the woman (whose name turned out to be Jessica) gathered around and had a conversation.

"So first, tell me how you all got here," Seth demanded.

"Yesterday," Jessica began, "we all fell from the sky, too. All 253 of us."

"253?" Seth asked.

"Yes," replied Adam. "We all fell into the water and everyone got to the shore."

"And the weirdest part is," Jessica started, "is that we all remember falling. And then we fell again."

"And the second time, the plane was nowhere to be seen," Adam finished.

"So does anyone know where we are?" Seth questioned.

"You're the pilot!" Adam pointed out. "If anyone knows where we are, it's you!"

"Well, I don't know for sure. We were 1,000 miles off course… I think."

"You think? Or you know?" Jessica asked, disappointedly.

"Well, I kind of had a dream before I got here," Seth explained.

"A dream?!" Adam exclaimed. "You were sleeping while we were flying? No wonder we crashed!"

"No! It's not like that!"

"So what happened in this dream?" Jessica asked, trying to prevent a fight.

"Well, I was sitting in the front of the plane, in my pilot's chair. And we had to turn around, so we were 1,000 miles off course and we crashed. I was knocked out and two man and a woman woke me up and they were looking for a radio because we had crashed. It felt so real. I actually didn't think it was a dream… Until this monster showed up."

"A monster?" Adam wondered out loud.

"Yeah, made of smoke… And it… killed me."

"What I'm still confused about is why did you fall out of the sky a day after we did," Jessica.

"I want to know what is going on," Seth said. "Right now."


	2. Edward Mars

**Chapter 2: Edward Mars**

**Day 4**

"Do you see that?" several people were asking. Most everyone was looking in the sky, shading their eyes.

Seth realized what everyone was looking at. He, too, had looked up in the sky and saw another person falling through the sky. Was he alive? Finally, with a loud _splash_, the person fell in the ocean the same place Seth had fallen.

Many people ran out to help. He seemed to have less strength than Seth did. Three or four people had to drag him onto the beach. They dropped him gently and Adam splashed water on his face.

The man woke up instantly. He sat up and looked around, confused.

"I don't recognize any of you!" he shouted. "There was less of you!"

"It's okay! Jessica said over his yelling.

"NO! It's not okay! I died! I felt myself die!" he yelled. "Everyone was in a plane crash! I survived it! But I just died! Not even a minute ago!"

"A plane crash?" Seth asked. "Flight 815?"

"Yeah! 276 people died!" the man informed Seth.

"276?" Jessica asked.

"But there was only 324 people on the plane," Seth said. "If there are 254 of us and 276 people died, then the total is over 500!"

"Wait a second!" Adam commanded. "Back to the dying thing. You said you died?"

"Yes."

"How do you know your dead?"

"I saw myself leave my body!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's like I'm a spirit or something! I saw myself leave my body."

"Who are you, anyway?" Seth asked.

"My name is Edward Mars. I was a marshal," he said.

"I remember you!" Seth exclaimed. "They told me I had a marshal on my plane escorting a fugitive."

"Speaking of Kate, I hope she dies a horrible, slow, painful death. She's given me so much grief. Then I can finally hurt her in so many ways."

"Wait," Adam said. "How could you even touch her if she's dead?"

"Don't you guys get it? I'm dead… Oh! I got it. What's your name?" he asked Seth.

"Seth Norris. The pilot of Flight 815."

"See? I heard a doctor telling another guy what happened to you when he was stitching me up. I overheard it. He said you died. You got killed by a monster."

"What…?"Seth said. "I'm dead? My dream was real? Oh no."

"So don't you realize? Your dead. Everyone here is dead."

Everybody gasped. Everybody murmured. Everybody cried. Everybody was dead.


	3. Dharma

**Chapter 3: Dharma**

**Day 16**

After Edward Mars, two more people had joined the group. Donald, who had died the same way Edward Mars did: by injuries from the crash. And a woman named Joanna Miller who drowned in the ocean. Both of them had made the same entrance from the sky and into the ocean.

Seth, Adam, and Jessica had become pretty good friends. One day, Adam went out exploring while Seth and Jessica stayed behind and talked.

"Kind of weird, huh?" Jessica asked, playing with sand.

"What's weird?" Seth said, looking up at her.

"When you're dead, you never get hungry or hurt… or even tired."

"Yeah. That is weird. And I noticed you never have to go to the bathroom, either."

They both laughed and then they heard yelling coming from the jungle.

"HELP!"

They both stood up and looked out into the jungle and Adam came running out with a scared look on his face.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"I saw someone," he panted. "He wasn't one of us!"

"What?" Jessica snapped.

"There was a man! With grey hair and a beard! He was staring straight at me!"

"Well then he must have been dead, too, because he saw you," Seth thought out loud.

Meanwhile, the bearded man ran through the jungle, heading towards his house. This man's name is Kelvin Joe Inman.

He reached a sonar fence that would kill you if you walked through it. He didn't mind going through it because it wouldn't hurt _him_. After all, he was dead.

His people's houses were a little ways through this fence, and so after a little walking, he reached his neighborhood. A man was sitting on the stoop of his house: his roommate

"Hi, Roger," Kelvin greeted.

"'Sup, Kelvin," Roger Linus said back.

Just then, Horace and Olivia Goodspeed greeted Kelvin.

"Did you find out anything about that crash we saw?" Horace asked.

"I didn't see the airplane along with the survivors. But I did see the survivors though."

"You mean you saw the passengers who didn't survive, because dead people can't see alive people." Olivia piped in.

"I know, but let me finish," Kelvin continued. "It looked like over 200 people."

"You know, I wish you died more than 16 days ago," Horace said. "We could have really had you around."

**Hey. It's Sandy. This is my first fanfic. I really hope you liked it. Please review and if you didnt like it, please tell me what I did wrong so I won't mess up again. Thanx!!**


	4. Nathen's Life

**Chapter 4: Nathen's Life**

**Day 23**

No one has died since Joanna Miller until someone pointed at a black dot in the sky. It got bigger and bigger until they realized it was a man. _Splash!_ People went out to help, but he got up instantly.

He was yelling because he was so confused and scared until everyone calmed him down.

"I don't get it! Where am I? I thought I just got murdered!" he yelled.

Everyone did their best to try and convince him that he _was _dead. He looked like he was scared, but relieved.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked.

"My name is Nathen."

After a while, Seth went to talk to Nathen privately.

"Can I ask you something?" Seth asked, sitting down next to him.

"You just did, but sure. Ask again," he said.

"Why did you look happy to die?"

"What?"

"When we told you you were dead, you looked relieved."

"I hated my life," he said simply.

"How come?"

"The people I lived with tortured me. After the crash, I mean, not at home. They threw me in a pit. They wouldn't feed me. Well, except for one time, someone gave me a banana. This girl named Ana Lucia tortured me twenty four, seven."

"Why would they do that?"

"They thought I lived with a group of people that was on this island before us."

"And what's so bad about that group of people?"

"Because they kidnapped twelve of us!" Nathen yelled as if it were very obvious.

"Why would they kidnap so many people?"

"I don't know! But what I do know is that one of them _was_ living with us and pretending to be one of us, and he was the one that killed me!"

"Wow. These people must be lunatics."

"Yeah, they were."

"I think we saw one of them."

"Really? Because I would never want to lay eyes on them again."

And what he didn't know, is that sometime, he would.


	5. The Others

**Chapter 5: The Others**

**Day 27**

Two men and a woman were sitting in a hut, one reading, the other two playing cards. They put down their book and cards when they heard a loud _thud_ outside. They left their hut and looked around and around until they see Goodwin Stanhope lying on the ground. He had just fallen from the sky just like they had when they died.

Goodwin straightened himself up and said, "So. Am I dead?"

"Yep," one of the men said.

"Figures," Goodwin said casually. "Ana Lucia stabbed me just now."

"The Mexican girl?" the woman asked. "She killed me too. When we were kidnapping Zach and Emma."

"Ah," Goodwin replied. "Well, that stick really hurt. It went through my chest. Glad that's over.

Two days later, the four of them went fishing and they heard another _thud _behind them. They went to examine and they found Ethan Rom on the ground.

He stood up the same way Goodwin did and Goodwin said, "They got you, too?"

"Yeah," he answered. "That rock star guy shot me."

Ethan joined them and went fishing as if nothing had just happened.


	6. What They Have Found Out

**Chapter 6: What they have found out**

**D****ay 42**

No one appeared from the sky since Nathen except for someone named Scott (but everyone kept calling him Steve). But late one night, they didn't realize someone was falling until he was about fifteen feet above the ground because the night sky was so dark.

Some people didn't even notice until they heard the splash. People went ran out to help and they carried him to the beach. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"You're on a beach on an island," Jessica answered.

"Still? I just felt myself flying," he said hoarsely.

"You were falling," Adam said.

"From what?"

"The sky," Jessica said.

"What?"

Jessica and Adam sadly explained to him that he was dead. He didn't take it very easily, but he seemed unable to move, probably because he was in shock.

"So what's your name?" Seth asked.

"Boone Carlyle," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Boone."

The next day, Seth made his way over to Boone.

"Hey, Boone," Seth got his attention. Boone was watching the waves crash on the sand. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Okay."

"Well, have you guys explored the island much?"

"Yeah, a little. Why?"

"Because we've found out that there are other people on this island besides the Oceanic Flight survivors. Have you met any?"

"Yeah. He was pretending to be one of us though."

"Oh, yeah. But besides Goodwin."

"No, his name was Ethan."

"What? Nathen said he was Goodwin."

"Who's Nathen?"

"The guy you held prisoner."

Boone thought about who they held prisoner then said, "You mean the Korean guy?"

"What? No. Hey, Nathen!"

For Nathen was sitting a few yards away. He turned his head around.

"Come over here," Seth called.

Nathen got up and trotted over to them. "Yeah?"

"You said that you met a guy named Goodwin that wasn't one of you. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because Boone here says that his name is Ethan."

"It's true," Boone piped up.

"Why would guys remember different names? Were there like two different groups of you guys or something?"

"Wait…" Boone thought. "What section of the plane were you on?"

"The tail section," Nathen answered.

"OH MY GOD! The tail section? But when did you die?"

"About 20 days after being here."

"So that means that the tail section is alive! Oh my God!"

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"We thought that when the tail section crashed, that everyone on it died. But we were wrong! I wish I could somehow tell someone!"

"Okay, well back to the other people thing," Seth said. "Have you found anything else?"

"Well we found a hatch in the ground. It wouldn't open though."

"Is there anymore of these hatches?"

"Oh…I never really thought about it. But it's a possibility."

Boone turned suddenly gloomy and picked up a stone and chucked it in the ocean.


	7. Boone's Relief, Shannon's Frustration

**Chapter 7: Boone's Relief, Shannon's Frustration**

**Day 48**

Boone was missing Shannon miserably. He always had her by his side (even though she usually needed him on her side). Four days ago, there was a splash, and he actually hoped Shannon would be there in the water. But it turned out to be a science teacher named Leslie Artz.

But today, there was, yet again, another splash.

Boone was the first one to run out and help. There was people blocking him, so he actually pushed them to the ground and out of the way.

He got to the girl, and there lay: Shannon.

"Shannon!" he shouted. She opened her eyes. "Shannon?"

"Boone!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged back.

"What's going on? Are you alive?"

"Actually…No," Boone stammered. He told her, and she listened. And she cried. She stood up and ran to the sand. Boone watched her curl up into a ball she cried even harder.

Boone felt bad for her but he was relieved that he got to be with her. He walked out of the water and decided to go talk to her. He sat down with her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you think, Bone head?" she asked frustrated. "I just died."

"How?"

"I got shot," she said quietly. "I didn't really see the killer. I barely remember what she looks like."

"I'm so sorry," he said affectionately.

"It's not your fault. It's the Others'"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the Others kidnapped Walt-"

"What are the Others?"

"They're the group that lives here on the island. Have you heard of them?"

"Yeah, people have told me about them. So they took Walt? The little kid?"

"Yeah, so I went looking for him, and I ran into a group of people… And one of them shot me."

"Well, hopefully, you'll never have see her again."

And how wrong he was.

**Are these chapters getting boring? 'Cause if they are, sorry and I promise they'll get better and more interesting.**


	8. Moving to the Staff

**Chapter 8: Moving to the Staff**

**Day 53**

"We should move."

"I don't want to get up."

"I meant move and live somewhere else."

"Where would we move to? We live on an island."

"There's always a Dharma station."

Kelvin and Roger were sitting on their patio waving at passersby.

"And why would we live in a Dharma station?" Roger asked.

"Doesn't it feel kind of creepy that the Hostiles are living in these houses right now? They could be sitting in the same exact place as we are right now."

"Well when you say that, it sounds kind of creepy," Roger said leaning his head back. "I don't know. Go ask Horace."

Kelvin stood up and made his way over to Horace and Olivia's house. They were sitting on their patio, too.

"Hi, Kelvin," Olivia greeted.

"'Sup, Kelv," Horace said.

"Hi guys. Horace? Can I ask you something important?" Kelvin asked uncertainly.

"Shoot."

"Well, has it ever occurred to you that a Hostile could be sitting right where you're sitting right now?"

"What?"

"The Hostiles live here, you know. The alive ones."

"Yeah I know but…That's disturbing."

"That's what I thought. So I was thinking we could move somewhere. Like maybe a Dharma station?"

"That's not a bad idea, actually. Maybe the Staff station. It's roomy."

"Okay. Wait…Really?"

"Yeah. Can you help me tell everyone? We can all leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure I'll help," Kelvin smiled.

"Okay. We leave tomorrow at noon."


	9. I Killed You

**Chapter 9: I Killed you**

**Day 64**

Ever since Shannon showed up, no one has fallen from the sky. Except for today, there was yet again another _splash!_

People ran out to help, but Shannon stayed put. She sort of recognized the girl that had fallen. The girl got up right away and looked at Shannon.

"You," the woman said, shocked.

"Do I know you?" Shannon wondered out loud.

The girl looked around. "What's going on?" Everyone gave her the usual "death speech".

"Who are you?" Shannon asked.

"My name is Ana Lucia," she replied slowly but loudly. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

There was a short pause and then: "I killed you."

There was a long, quiet silence. Shannon looked horrified and ran away along the beach and Boone chased after her.

Later that day, Seth, Adam, Jessica, and Edward sat down next to Ana Lucia..

"Are there other people on this island?" Seth asked.

"And hello to you, too," Ana said annoyed. "And why do you want to know?"

"Because I think I saw one them a long time ago," Adam replied.

"Yes there are. And they're crazy. We caught one of them. His name is Henry Gale."

"What is he like?" Edward asked.

"Crazy," she said again. She looked down at the sand and said, "You know, I'm not crazy either."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked.

"When I shot Shannon, I thought she _was _one of them. It was just an accident."

"What made you think she was one of them?" Adam asked.

"I heard them. Whispering. She ran out into the clearing and I had never met her before so I assumed she was one of them…So I shot her," she finished simply. "You think I'm a lunatic, don't you?"

"Of course not," Jessica reassured.

"But I have a question," said Seth. "Where did you get a gun?"

"Oh. Two people found it. It was at the bottom of a lake or something. There was a metal case with four guns."

"How did they get it open?" Edward asked.

"How do you know it was locked?"

"It was mine."

"Oh. Jack keeps a key around his neck. I don't know where he got it."

"It was on me at all times! So they probably dug me up or something! And now Kate has hold of the guns! Oh this is not good-"

_Splash!_

People went out to help the dirty blonde woman.

"He shot me! Me and Ana! He shot us both!" she screamed.

"Wonder who that could be?" Seth wondered.

"Isn't your name Ana?" Adam asked.

"Yep. I got shot by a man named Michael."

"Why?" Jessica questioned.

"I don't know. But let's go see who that is," Ana said.

The five of them made their way over to the woman.

"Libby," Ana said.

**Hey its Sandy. I know the title doesn't make sense but it will at the last chapter so sorry you have to wait.**


	10. Arrowed Towards the Arrow

Chapter 8: Moving to the Staff Chapter 10: Arrowed Towards the Arrow

**Day 72**

Ana Lucia and Libby actually became pretty good friends. Better than when they were alive, at least.

"Ana?" Libby asked. "Do you remember that room we found? It was behind a metal door?"

"Yeah," Ana replied. "Why?"

"We should go live there!"

"Why would we?"

"I never wanted to spend my afterlife on Mystery Island. So that room is the closest thing we have for a house."

"I don't know. There's 264 of us now. I don't know if we'll all fit."

"Can't we just check it out?

"Sure. But check with Seth first. He seems to be the leader around here.

"Okay." She stood up and made her way towards Seth."

Ana continued to look out in the ocean. For some reason, she didn't want to live in the Arrow station.

But Libby asked Seth and he agreed. They told all 264 of them and left within an hour.

Ana and Libby lead the way since they were the only ones who have been there, but they didn't really know the way.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a _thud _behind them.

They turned around to see an African man laying on the ground. He slowly stood up and looked at everyone.

"Eko?" Libby said.

"Am I dead?" he asked casually.

Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, Eko," Ana finally spoke. "You are."

Eko looked appalled and said, "Then let's go to the Pearl station."


	11. The Other Journey

Chapter 8: Moving to the Staff Chapter 11: The "Other" Journey

**Day 78**

Since Ethan Rom showed up, so have Danny and Colleen Pickett, and another man.

"So it's settled then," Danny said inside their hut at the Decoy Village. "He told us to meet him there."

"We'll head off right now," Goodwin said

As the eight of them left their hut, Bea Klugh had fallen from the sky.

"Finally!" she yelled, getting up. "I thought Mikhail would never shoot me!"

"Hi Bea," Ethan said. "We were just on our way to the Pearl station.


	12. Eko's Explanation

**Chapter 12: Eko's Explanation**

**Day 81**

They still haven't found the Pearl station after nine days.

"Can I ask you something, Eko?" Ana asked during their expedition.

"Okay," he said.

"Why are we going to this station called the Pearl?"

"Because before I died, the Smoke Monster whispered it to me."

"Smoke Monster?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You've never seen it. I was killed by it.

"Why did it tell you to go to wherever we're going?"

"I have no idea."

At that moment, they heard a _thud_! And seconds later, they heard another. Right in front of them lay a blonde woman and a brunette man.

The woman looked shocked and the man was mumbling under his breath. The woman stood up slowly and shouted, "Who are you people?!"

Eko kept walking, and a few people helped the two newcomers. One man picked up the mumbling man in his arms. He snapped out of it instantly and leapt out of his arms.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where's Nikki?"

"Paulo! I'm right here!" the woman said.

"What's happening?" Paulo asked.

Adam and Jessica looked at each other. They usually were the ones who gave the death speech. After they gave it, they took it rather well.

"Well of course we're dead," Paulo said. "We were buried alive!"

"But who are all of you?" Nikki demanded.

"We are everyone who has died since the plane crash," Libby explained.

"Guys!" someone called. Everyone turned towards Eko. "We're finally here! Help me open it!"

People gathered around him and helped him open up the heavy doors.

"Hey, we know about this place," Paulo spoke.

"That's great to hear," Eko said sarcastically. "I was here with you when you were here…And that was the day that I died. Anyway, it's not that big, so only a few people can come down with me. Who wants to?"

"I will," Ana Lucia said.

"Me too," replied Libby.

"Anyone else?" Eko asked.

"I'll go," Boone answered.

"Boone! Why?" Shannon complained.

"Because I never got to see what was in that hatch Locke and I found so I want to see what's in this one."

"Fine. In that case, I'll go too," Shannon agreed.

"I'll go. And so will Adam and Jessica," Seth told Eko.

"Okay," Eko said. "That's enough. Let's go."

The eight of them climbed down the ladder. When the first one down (Eko) touched the floor, he turned around and what he saw made him jump. There were nine people standing around, six boys and three girls.

"Hello," one of them said. "I'm Ethan." Seth came down and jumped just like Eko did.

"Hello," Ethan said again.

"Who are you guys?" Seth asked.

"Well, I think we should wait until everyone gets down, don't you agree?"

So Eko and Seth waited until Adam, Jessica, Ana Lucia, Libby, Shannon, and Boone got off the ladder (each one of them jumped and Shannon let out a little scream).

"Now tell us who you are," Eko demanded.

"Okay, well I'm Ethan," he said. "This is Danny and Colleen Pickett. This is Peter and Kyle."

"I know them," Eko said. "I killed both of them."

"Pleasant. This is Bea. And Paulina."

"I know _her_," Ana Lucia said. "I killed her, too."

"Okay, and this is-"

"Goodwin," Eko, Ana, and Libby finished for him.

"Boone," Shannon whispered in his ear, "Isn't that Ethan guy the freak who kidnapped Claire?"

"Yeah. And the one who killed Steve outside."

"Actually, his name is Scott," someone said, who they haven't been introduced to yet. He was tall and pale with black, curly hair.

"And who's this wise guy?" Adam asked.

"I'm Jacob. And I'm the reason of all of your deaths."

**It's Sandy. Sorry I haven't written for a while. I've had so much homework this week. It was insane. Oh well. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	13. A Talk With Jacob

**Chapter 13: A Talk With Jacob**

**Still day 81**

"What do you mean you were the reason of our deaths?" Ana asked.

"Well, I made all of you die," he replied.

"Hello! That doesn't help," Shannon complained.

"Let me explain. When it was time for each of you to die, I made you die right then."

"But I killed Shannon." Ana said. "And Goodwin and Paulina. You didn't _make _me kill any of them."

"Yes I know. I decide when you die, and the island listens to me. So _it _decides how you die."

"But how can an island make me kill someone?"

"I have no idea."

"Hold on," Seth spoke up. "When we die, how come we fall from the sky?"

"Well, you're already dead, so it can't hurt you. And I want you to be excited before you figure out that you're dead so you're at least a little wound up."

"But how come we fell in the water, and Eko, Nikki, and Paulo fell on the ground?"

"You fall wherever your people are."

"Then why didn't they end up with us?" Boone asked, gesturing to the Others.

"Because they weren't ready for you yet."

"What?" Adam asked.

"Okay let me explain. Eko, I'm assuming you are here because you got my message. The one from the Smoky?"

"Smoky?"

"The one you call the Monster?"

"Oh, yes."

"Alright. So I wanted all of you to get used to each other before I brought you and the ones you call the Others together. I want all of the dead people along with the alive people to make peace. So a while ago, I thought it was time for you to live together. So I told the island to kill someone with Smoky and give them my message. So it did, which brought you all here and now you can live together."

"So you want us all to make peace with each other?" Boone asked.

"That's right."

"I'm cool with that," Seth said.

"Yeah, me too," Jessica stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shannon said. "I'm living in my afterlife with freaks who kidnap and murder people."

"Shannon," Jacob said. "They're not-"

"How do you know my name?" she spat.

"I know everyone's name. And these people aren't bad. They were just trying to help."

"Help with what? Scare everybody on the island?"

"Just trust me, Shannon."

"Come on, Shan," Boone said. "Just do what he says."

"Fine. We'll live with the Army of Frickin Losers."


	14. Running Away

Chapter 14: Running Away

**Chapter 14: Running Away**

**Day 89**

After about a week of living with Jacob and the Others, Shannon got used to it. No one had shown up since Nikki and Paulo.

But one day, someone pointed out a black dot in the sky getting bigger and bigger. Everyone shaded their eyes as they looked up. When the man landed, people crowded around him. But no one recognized him, not even one of the Others.

When he got up, he stared around, and everyone stared back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We are people who greatly welcome you to our camp," Jacob said kindly.

"Am I…Am I dead?" he asked quietly. "I remember dying."

"Yes you are," Jacob answered casually.

The man went wide-eyed and ran away.

"Who was that?" Boone asked.

"That was John Locke's father," Jacob replied.

**Sorry, this chapter was kind of pointless but I wanted to stick Locke's dad in there somewhere.**


	15. Many Thuds

**Chapter 15: Many Thuds**

**Day 91**

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Three people just fell from the sky, a man and two women.

As people ran out to help, Bea looked frightened. She recognized them. But she hadn't seen the two woman in a long time.

"Tom?" she said. "Bonnie? Greta?"

Tom and Bonnie stood up but Greta only opened her eyes and looked around.

"Well, hey!" Tom greeted. "Bea, Ethan, Goodwin. I never thought I would see you guys again. Oh, and Danny and Colleen."

"What happened?" Bea asked. "The last I remember, Jarrah, Austen, Locke, and Rousseau invaded Mikhail's house."

"Well, Juliet was supposed to mark the tents with the pregnant women in them so we could go get them," Tom answered. "But I'm guessing she's joined the crash survivors 'cause the tents were loaded with dynamite. Sayid, the dentist, and the Korean guy stayed behind to blow up the tents. Including me, ten people died. And I was the last to."

"Well that makes sense because Ryan just got here," Danny gestured to Ryan Pryce.

"What happened to you two?" Colleen asked Bonnie and Greta. Greta got up and brushed dirt of her clothes.

"The rock star and his friend Desmond Hume came down and Mikhail followed them and he killed Greta then killed me," Bonnie said.

About ten minutes later, _thud!_ Mikhail Bakunin had fallen out of the sky.

"Mikhail?" Goodwin said. "You too?"

"Yes," he replied. "I died trying to kill Charlie Pace."

"So it didn't work?" Ethan asked.

"Of course it did! He should be here any moment now."

"How did you kill him?" Bonnie asked.

"I blew up the window to the room he was in in the Looking Glass."

A minute later, _thud!_

"Charlie!" Eko said.

"Eko?!" he exclaimed, getting up. "I thought you were dead! And Boone! And Ana Lucia and Shannon and Libby! And Nikki and Paulo! We never even figured out how you died!"

"Yeah, you buried us alive," Nikki said angrily.

"What?"

"We were only paralyzed," Paulo answered.

"Oh, jeez…Sorry," Charlie stammered. "But…If you're all dead, then why are you here? What's going on?"

"Uh, Charlie. We have something to tell you," Eko said.

After they told him, he looked sad, but unsurprised.

"I did it," he said softly. "I completed Desmond's flash."

"What are you talking about?" Shannon asked. "And who is this Desmond guy?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time," Jacob said. "We have all the time in the world. We're dead. Although, I already know the story. But go ahead.

"Okay…Well, we needed to send a transmission to a boat not too far from here. And there was something blocking us from doing that. It was in an underwater Dharma station called the Looking Glass. So I swam down there and stopped the jam and I got a message from Desmond's girlfriend, Penny. We thought it was her boat but she didn't know the people on it, so we knew it wasn't hers. Then this Cyclops-" he gestured to Mikhail "-blew up the window to the room I was in so I drowned."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Shannon complained. "You said something about Desmond's flash. Who's Desmond and what's a flash?"

"Remember the hatch?"

"Yeah," Shannon answered.

"He was the guy inside it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Boone spoke up. "There was a man inside there? Alive?"

"Oh, that's right. You died before we could open it. Yeah, there was a man, a big pantry full of food, and even a shower. Oh, and a button that had to be pushed every 108 minutes or else the world would end."

"…What…" Boone said.

"Again, another long story."

"Wait. You found the Swan station?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, and we-" he turned around and saw Ethan standing there. "Ethan!"

"Long time no see," Ethan said calmly.

"Well, yes, we did find the hatch. Boone and Locke did, actually. And they never would have found it if it weren't for you."

"What do you mean?"

"We found it looking for Claire," Boone replied.

"And we also found a medical station," Charlie continued, "a station with a whole bunch of T.V. screens, a station that looks like a house with a big satellite-"

"It's called the Flame station," Mikhail corrected.

"Oh, yeah. It was run by that bozo. And there were cages and aquariums you put Jack, Sawyer, and Kate in. And then that Looking Glass. Oh, and Michael told us there was a door you kept guarded but Sayid said nothing was in there. And I believe you live in a nothing-can-go-wrong-because-it's-such-a-perfect-place kind of neighborhood.

"And we found an empty place where we found boxes and a bible…and a glass eye," Libby said.

"A glass eye?" Mikhail repeated.

"Yeah, is it yours?" Ana asked.

"Most likely."

"HOLD IT!" Shannon suddenly screamed.

All eyes turned to her.

"Charlie still hasn't told her what Desmond's flashes are," she said.

"Oh, that," Charlie remembered. "He gets little flashes of the future."

"He sees the future?" Shannon asked, not believing it.

"Yep."

A few hours later, _thud!_ A woman had just fallen from the sky.

After the death speech, she said, "One of your men killed me. John Locke, he killed me at the radio tower!"

"Locke? A murderer?" Eko said, shocked.

"A radio tower?" Boone asked. "And all these Dharma stations and future-telling men? Jeez, what else have I missed since I died?"


	16. Moving Out

Chapter 14: Running Away

**Chapter 16: Moving Out**

**Day 99**

Since Naomi (that turned out to be the woman's name), three people joined them. A woman, Danielle, and a teenager, Karl. A few hours after that, Danielle's daughter and Karl's girlfriend came, Alex. Apparently, they had all been shot by people who came to kill everyone on the island. Although that happened two days ago, the three of them hadn't told the story until today.

"So no one got rescued?" Charlie asked, sadly.

"Not yet, but you never know," Alex tried to comfort.

"If they killed everyone, then wouldn't they all be here with us?" Shannon wondered, thinking of Sayid.

"I do not know," Danielle said.

"Well, Jacob said he controls all of the deaths. Let's go ask him if he's planning to kill everybody," Eko suggested.

Eko, Alex, Karl, and Danielle made their way over to Jacob who was having a conversation with the Picketts, Bea, and Goodwin.

"Jacob?" Eko said.

"Hey, what's up?" Jacob greeted.

"We were wondering if you were planning for everyone on the island to die," Eko said.

"Oh, that. I know that people are coming to kill everyone, but trust me, no one will die without my permission. The island won't let them."

"Thank God," Karl sighed.

"And we were just talking about something," Jacob said. "You know the Staff station?"

"The medical one?" Alex asked. "Yeah."

"Well, we're going to move there. Today."

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"I want you to meet a group of people and go make peace with them."

Hours and hours later, after every single person had trekked out of the clearing they used to live at, Jacob said, "We're here."

He removed vines and leaves to reveal a set of double doors in the ground. He opened it up to reveal a hallway sloping downward.

"Why are the lights on?" Alex asked. "Are those people already here?"

"Yep."

"Are we all going to fit?" Libby wondered.

"Yes, it's actually quite roomy in there."

Jacob went down first, followed by Alex, Karl, and Danielle, then the rest. They walked down a bit more and found a group of at least 40 people.

"Who are they?" Paulo asked.

"Everyone," Jacob said. "Say hello to the Dharma Initiative.


	17. The Ending

**Chapter 17: The Ending**

**Day 100**

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! _It was a montage of thuds. It was like quiet fireworks. _Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! _About 15 more came after that.

"Whoa," Boone said. Half of the people stood up. And one of them was-

"Michael?" Ana Lucia asked.

"Ana!" he exclaimed, looking up, worriedly. "No! You're dead! Wait a minute…I'm dead! I just blew up! The whole ship did!"

"What are you talking about, Michael?" Libby asked.

"Libby! No! I saw you! A couple of times! On the ship, I saw you!"

"What?"

Some of the other people who just fell looked confused and scared.

After the death speech, Jacob said, "There! Flight 815 passengers, Dharma Initiative, my people, and now the _Kahana _crew. Make peace!"

"What?!" Michael said.

"I wanted the four groups to make peace in my time limit. 100 days. Sorry I had to kill all the _Kahana_ crew at once but I was running out of time. Now I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"I have to go make bad things happen."

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Because people have left the island without my permission. Shephard, Austen, Jarrah, Reyes, Kwon, and Littleton."

"Jack?" Ana said, appalled.

"Kate?" Edward said, angrily.

"Sayid?" Shannon said, surprised.

"Hurley?" Libby said, excitedly.

"Sun?" Michael said, shocked.

"Claire?" Charlie said, thrilled. "Claire got off?! Just like Desmond said! She got off! She got off this bloody island!"

"Charlie," Jacob said. "Claire didn't get off."

"What? But you said Littleton," Charlie said sadly.

"I meant her son, Aaron."

"But Desmond said she would get rescued."

"Speaking of Hume, he got off too. And so did Linus. But he was the only one who had my permission."

"So where's Claire?"

"That's a secret between me and her."

"What? Why is it a secret?"

"She is in a private place. And now I'm off. I have to go do bad things. And now you can make peace with each other. I have to have everything peaceful on this island, even the dead people. So now that you've made peace, you can finally rest in peace."

And without another word, he disappeared. Literally.

**YAY!! I finished! That was my first fanfic! I only got one review, but that's okay! I hoped you all liked it! Watch out for more stories by me! That's all for now! -Sandy**


End file.
